Slideshow memories
by Neko Saruwatari
Summary: His memories ran around and around like a never ending movie. Those horrible memories that tortured him. EdxWin WARNING: Char. death


A/N: Tragic story ahead, so be warned! This was made awhile ago when I was feeling angsty. Does depression equal inspiration? Who knows. I made it while still trying to add in a pairing, I couldn't resist! But of course I had to made them suffer...Nice of me. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA, but isn't it every fans dream to?

* * *

His harsh cries could be heard through the empty house. Racking his entire body and making him curl up; clutching the sheets of his bed tightly. No one came to his help. Again and again, he cried out, tears streaming down his face endlessly with no signs of stopping.

Painful memories wouldn't stop running over in his head. Like a never ending movie. Everything, everyone dear was lost to him. The only thing left for him was sorrow and sadness, threatening to engulf him completely. And if…No, when that happened, he would end it all. He didn't have a reason to live anymore, so why should he bother? No reason at all…So why was it that he stayed up every night, reliving the horrible memories over and over again? Even in sleep he couldn't escape them. Haunting nightmares followed. So he stayed up, losing more and more sleep.

A sliver of hope kept him still clutching to his meaningless existence. But then, even it was lost when the only person that helped him at all had died. She had loved him…Comforted him trying to help him out of his depression. She ignored her own losses, her own emotions, all to help him recover. She was so loyal to him that it was frightful in a way. But she was always there for him, often coming to his room in the middle of the night when she heard his pained cries. She'd talk to him softly, stroking his hair until he would stop screaming and sobbing into her night gown. When she started to leave, he pulled her back.

"Please stay…" he would whimper. So she crawled under the covers beside him. He would wrap his arms around her and bury his face into the crook of her neck. To her, this was the closest she would get to him actually loving her at all, and she embraced every second of it. It was all for him, even though she was slowly falling apart on the inside as well. Even though he did this only for self comforting reasons, she wanted to believe it was more. He couldn't possibly open up his broken heart to her, but she was hoping with all her might that maybe, just maybe, she would be able to help him recover.

It continued like this, she'd continue to help him while slowly, she also fell apart. She went to central with him for support when the Colonel called him back to work. But things that were on thin ice finally broke and shattered. Situations just got worse and worse.

She was taken from him, like everyone else. She wanted to help him, but finally, she shattered from the inside out. She couldn't stand to do this anymore, she couldn't go on. For once, he came to help her, to stop her from doing what he knew she was going to. It was too late though, time had run out.

It was raining when he found her soaked to the bone at the top of the building they were staying at. She was at the edge, threatening to fall at any minute. He couldn't see her tears through the rain. She smiled at him, and spoke softly to him before she fell.

"I'm sorry…Edward…" was what he heard ensue from her mouth before she tipped backwards and entered her fate. He screamed after her, even though he knew she couldn't hear him anymore.

"WINRY!!" he screamed agonizingly falling to his knees. The rain fell down his face, and he didn't even notice that tears accompanied it as well. He screamed into the dense air excruciatingly. It was over, he knew it. He couldn't see he was too blinded by his own selfishness until it was too late. He continued screaming until it felt like his lungs would burst. Pained, agonized screams echoed through the air as the rain kept falling in waves.

--

His eyes widened as tears rolled freely down his face. It was that memory again. The one he could have stopped if it wasn't for his selfish blindness. He could have saved her, loved her. He knew that was all she was looking for. For his acceptance into his wounded heart, so she could support him. And they could've supported each other if he had let her in. No such thing happened though, and now he really was all alone. His last glimmer of hope was gone. He kept his burden to himself, when she was only trying to lessen it and take his suffering away. Eventually it weighed down on her too. She kept trying, and persisting to help him though this. Help him carry the weight of his burden. She loved him, but he never returned the feelings. He never realized it was tearing her apart.

He got up shakily, stumbling a few times until he straightened himself out. He wanted to be with her, not for selfish reasons anymore. He wanted to be with everyone he loved and lost. He finally made it to the kitchen and rummaged through the drawers until he found it. It was a gun that he had brought back with him from Central once. He had forgotten about it until awhile ago. He said he'd use this as his last resort. It had come to exactly that.

Slowly he lifted it to his head without hesitation. He had no reason for hesitation anymore. He shut his eyes tightly, tears still rolling down his face as he placed his finger on the trigger.

'I'm sorry…I'll be with you soon…Al…Winry…' he thought as his finger started to pull on the trigger.

A single shot rang out through the night as a bolt of lightning brightened the sky. The rain continued to fall and strike the now silent house and everything around it. It pattered on and on as if it would never stop. Perhaps he had found peace through all the torment and agony. Perhaps is really was true that only real peace could be found through death. Ed wanted to believe that, and perhaps he really had found peace. Through suffering and pain, perhaps he really had.

* * *


End file.
